Gold
Overview Gold, also known as "G" in the game, is the currency found in MinuteSlash. It is used to buy and upgrade items from shops, warp using Warp Points, and to recover HP at a House. You can use both utility structures at the cost of no gold if you choose to watch an ad instead. No matter where you're at in the game, warping back to the Castle always cost 1G and does not have the ad option. Earning Gold At the start of the game, the primary way players gain gold is through killing enemies. Each time an enemy is killed, at least one Gold coin will drop, which the player can acquire by walking over it. The amount of Gold that drops depends on the LUK value of both the player and the enemy that was killed. If the player's LUK is significantly higher, they will cap out earning 10 coins per enemy (possibly more with some enemy types, but it is hard to test exact values). Each dropped coin appears to also have a small chance of being a Gem instead; it's not clear what stats determine this chance, if any. The King will also bestow a gift of gold onto the player whenever they revisit the Castle (usually after dying and respawning there). The King's gift will increase depending on the player's actions in between visits: * Every time the player kills an enemy, the gift increases by 1G (2G w/ Lovely skill) * Every time the player crosses into a new area1, the gift increases by the km value of the destination zone2 * Gift earnings cap at 9999G, unless Lovely is equipped. With Lovely, earnings cap at 20000G. Gold-Maximizing Strategies The following are some strategies and tips for maximizing Gold income. Early Game: LUK and Long Walks Starting off, players will not have access to specialized equipment to help them farm Gold. In this situation, it's best to keep an eye on your LUK value, and compare it to the enemies you're fighting. Weak enemies drop the same amount of Gold as strong enemies, so spend more time in the 1-10km range if you need a bit of extra cash. Mid Game: Gear for Grinding Great Gobs of Gold Once players have reached 100km or so, they should start to gain access to items that grant Goldfarm-relevant skills, like Gold Drop+, Provoke, and Lovely. Gold Drop+ increases your coins per enemy by 1 per rank, which adds up quickly. Provoke makes the spaces you farm denser, allowing you to make more coins with less effort. And Lovely, as noted above, can increase both the per-kill and maximum awards from the King's Gift. Late Game: A King's Ransom The Apology House (798km) represents the farthest a player can go before the King stops baying them for stepping into new zones. This means that - outside of some really insane payouts from long-distance Gold Slimes - the fastest way to earn money becomes maximizing the King's Gift output. For this, you'll want to have an item set that contains Lovely, but Provoke should be removed from your farming build. Since the vast majority of the King's payout comes from travel, you don't want extra enemies getting in the way or killing your character. # With your farming set on, teleport to 798km (or as far as you can comfortably go while still one-shotting enemies). # Immediately upon teleporting, turn left and start progressing backwards. Moving in this way prevents any boss fights from intruding on your run. Max km/hr is the goal here. # Without Lovely, you should reach the 9999G Gift cap by the time you've reached 787km. With Lovely, you should reach the 20000G Gift cap by the time you've reached 775km. Once you have moved past these distances, you should return to the Castle and collect your reward. Notes # "Crossing into a new area" is hard to define. There appear to be some controls in place to prevent moving back and forth between maps in order to exploit the King's Gift. In order to ensure you get the travel portion of the Gift, you must either use a Teleporter or exit on the opposite side of the zone you entered from. # Bear in mind that any distance past the Apology House (798km) will not grant a travel reward. King's Gift rewards will be limited to the 1G-per-kill reward for any distances past this.